Harmony Unleashed x WWE All-Stars: Battle Against Corruption
Harmony Unleashed X WWE All-Stars: Battle Against Corruption (known in Asia and Japan as Harmony Unleashed X WWE Exciting Pro-Wrestling All-Stars: THE MOVIE - Yes! Yes! Yes! Great Battle Yes! Yes! Daikessen) is a live-action/animated wrestling action-comedy/drama crossover film directed by Koichi Sakamoto and written by Aaron Montalvo, Vince Russo and Simon Kinberg, based on an original story taking place during the events of the Daniel Bryan/Randy Orton feud and a special canon Guardians of Equestria/Main Series installment by Aaron Montalvo. (Originally, it was going to be Non-Canon, but due to the appearance of The Shield and Evolution in Season 2, it is considered a "special canon".) The film is announced as a started production in NYCC 2013 and an viral campaign video, and is set to release in 2014 on Home video by Lionsgate Home Entertainment with production by Hollowfox Entertainment, Ivanna The Movie, Toei Company, WWE Studios, Hasbro Studios, K/O Paper Products and co-operation with Yuke's, Bushiroad, Takara Tomy, Bandai Visual and Nikkatsu. This is the second crossover film from the main series with the first one being Eternal Cross X Harmony Unleashed: Guardians of Equestria. Story Aaron and the Mane Six witnessed the memory of the defeat of Daniel Bryan after he won the WWE Championship against John Cena, as it's caused by Randy Orton and the Authority (Triple H and Stephanie McMahon), which they (and some other ones such as Ryback, Brock Lesnar, Damien Sandow, The Wyatt Family, The Shield, Paul Heyman and others) are against the rebellion of the corporation, such as Big Show, Cody Rhodes, Goldust, CM Punk, The Bella Twins, Tensai, Natalya, Batista, Mark Henry, R-Truth, Xavier Woods, Dolph Ziggler and others who are against evil. So, with Aaron witnessing the Attitude Era that saved WWE and won the Monday Night War, he had a mission to ask The Rock (Dwayne Johnson) to help the Spirit Brony Resistance to end the winning streak of Randy Orton and let Daniel Bryan have a chance of being victorious and being the name and face of the WWE. As they have to train more and put to the test and face the bad wrestlers as they will go against The Authority and Randy Orton to end the streak and bring a beginning for the Daniel Bryan Era at WrestleMania XXX. Cast Harmony Unleashed Universe *Aaron Montalvo - Aaron (Japanese Seiyuu: Yuki Kaji) *Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle (Japanese Seiyuu: Miyuki Sawashiro), Timmy Turner, others *Colin Fox - King Harkinian (Japanese Seiyuu: Fumihiko Tachiki) *Fanny Alvarez - Aaron's mom (IRL too.) *Emilie-Claire Barlow - Courtney (Japanese Seiyuu: Yui Horie) *Ashleigh Ball - Blythe Baxter (Japanese Seiyuu: Saori Hayami), Applejack (Japanese Seiyuu: Sora Tokui), Rainbow Dash (Japanese Seiyuu: Izumi Kitta), Sissy Blakely (cameo) *Yeardley Smith - Lisa Simpson (Japanese Seiyuu: Chie Kojiro) *Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks (Japanese Seiyuu: Chiwa Saito) *Lacey Chabert - Eliza Thornberry (Japanese Seiyuu: Kana Hanazawa) *Tajja Isen - Betty Barrett (Japanese Seiyuu: Youko Honna) *Dionne Quan - Kimi Finster (Japanese Seiyuu: Li-Mei Chan) *Andrea Libman - Pinkie Pie (Japanese Seiyuu: Suzuko Mimori), Fluttershy (Japanese Seiyuu: Emiri Katou), Pumpkin Cake (Japanese Seiyuu: Kana Ueda) *Janice Kawaye - Ami Onuki (Japanese Seiyuu: Kei Kobayashi) *Cathy Cavadini - Dee-Dee (Japanese Seiyuu: Aya Yamakawa) *Alyson Stoner - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Japanese Seiyuu: Shiho Kawaragi) *Tabitha St. Germain - Rarity (Japanese Seiyuu: Mikoi Sasaki), Princess Luna (Japanese Seiyuu: Yumi Uchiyama) WWE Superstars *Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson (Japanese Seiyuu: Naoya Uchida/Spanish VA: Juan Carlos Tinoco) *Daniel Bryan (Japanese Seiyuu: Tomokazu Sugita/Spanish VA: Luis Daniel Ramirez) *Randy Orton (Japanese Seiyuu: Kazuhiko Inoue/Spanish VA: Dafnis Fernandez) *CM Punk (Japanese Seiyuu: Tomokazu Seki/Spanish VA: Victor Ugarte) *Ryback (Japanese Seiyuu: Tetsu Inada) *Curtis Axel (Japanese Seiyuu: Shun Oguri) *Paul Heyman (Japanese Seiyuu: Shigeru Chiba) *Bray Wyatt (Japanese Seiyuu: Daisuke Hirakawa) *Luke Harper *Eric Rowan *R-Truth (Japanese Seiyuu: Katsuyuki Konishi) *Sin Cara *Dave Batista (Japanese Seiyuu: Shuichi Ikeda) *The Shield **Dean Ambrose (Japanese Seiyuu: Yuichi Nakamura) **Seth Rollins (Japanese Seiyuu: Kosuke Toriumi) **Roman Reigns (Japanese Seiyuu: Rikiya Koyama) *Cody Rhodes (Japanese Seiyuu: Kazuyuki Okitsu) *Dusty Rhodes (Japanese Seiyuu: Yuzuru Fujimoto) *Goldust (Japanese Seiyuu: Shinichiro Miki) *Kane (Japanese Seiyuu: Tessho Genda) *John Cena (Japanese Seiyuu: Takehito Koyasu) *Fandango (Japanese Seiyuu: Hiroshi Kamiya) *Dolph Ziggler (Japanese Seiyuu: Mamoru Miyano) *Alberto del Rio (Japanese Seiyuu: Nobuo Tobita) *Rob Van Dam (Japanese Seiyuu: Toru Okawa) *Ricardo Rodriguez/El Local (Japanese Seiyuu: Nobuyuki Hiyama) *The Undertaker (Japanese Seiyuu: Jurota Kosugi) *Santino Marella (Japanese Seiyuu: Wataru Hatano) *Damien Sandow (Japanese Seiyuu: Masanori Shinohara) *Tyson Kidd *Titus O'Neil (Japanese Seiyuu: Kazuya Nakai) *Justin Gabriel *Big E Langston (Japanese Seiyuu: Keiji Fujiwara) *Shawn Michaels (Japanese Seiyuu: Fumihiko Tachiki) *Big Show (Japanese Seiyuu: Jouji Nakata) *Mark Henry (Japanese Seiyuu: Takaya Kuroda) *Brock Lesnar (Japanese Seiyuu: Hisao Egawa) *Jey & Jimmy Uso (Japanese Seiyuu: Akira Ishida and Toshihiko Seki) *Booker T *Kofi Kingston *The Miz (Japanese Seiyuu: Takuya Sato) *Brodus Clay *Tensai *Rey Misterio (Japanese Seiyuu: Hiroaki Hirata) *The Real Americans **Jack Swagger **Antonio Cesaro **Zeb Colter *Zach Ryder *AJ Lee (Japanese Seiyuu: Chiwa Saito) *Tamina Snuka (Japanese Seiyuu: Akeno Watanabe) *Brie & Nikki Bella (Japanese Seiyuu's: Aki Toyosaki and Ami Koshimizu) *Kaitlyn *Natalya (Japanese Seiyuu: Mamiko Noto) *Summer Rae *Alicia Fox *Paul "Triple H" Levesque (Japanese Seiyuu: Unsho Ishizuka) *Stephanie McMahon-Levesque (Japanese Seiyuu: Ryoka Yuzuki) *Brad Maddox (Japanese Seiyuu: Ryotaro Okiayu) *Vickie Guerrero (Japanese Seiyuu: Masako Katsuki) *Vince McMahon (Japanese Seiyuu: Yosuke Akimoto) Guests/Cameos *Hugo Savinovich *Stone Cold Steve Austin *Kurt Angle (current TNA wrestler formerly from WWE) *Jeff Hardy *AJ Styles (TNA Wrestler, fighting alongside the WWE wrestlers and the SBR) Music Jamie Christopherson, as always, will compose the film's music. In October, Montalvo announced that, for the Japanese release of the film, the theme song will be Re:make by ONE OK ROCK, while the international one doesn't have a theme yet until the announcement of the theme during WWE Friday Night SmackDown!, which it's Around the World by The Union Underground, which they used it in Monday Night Raw during the Ruthless Agression Era. It has also announced that Jim Johnston, composer for the WWE music, will collaborate with Christopherson for the music score. Possible Sequel Sequel: Harmony Unleashed: Pro-Wrestling Alliance Hollowfox Entertainment planned a sequel to the crossover with WWE. It was formerly going to be a crossover with both Total Nonstop Action and WWE, but due to AJ Styles's independet business and involvement with Ring of Honor Wrestling it was changed to a crossover with TNA, WWE, Ring Of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling, Wrestle-1, Chikara, Combat Zone Wrestling, Wrestling Alliance Revolution Ecuador and NXT. Montalvo stated that it will be a kind of an all-stars wrestling league ensemble film. WWE Studios will co-operate with Lionsgate and Hasbro, and has yet to confirm for a release date. It is also confirmed that there will be a few characters from Monster High and Ever After High due to WWE's toyline partnership with rival toy company Mattel. Category:Crossovers Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Movies Category:Live action/Animated Features Category:Live-action/Animated